(1) Field of the Invention
My invention relates to improvements in casters, primarily for wheeling of furniture, classified under class 16, subclass 18.
More specifically the present invention concerns a unique construction of casters, having a dual level of vertical swivels, interconnected by an intermediate member, and mutually offset from one another and from the horizontal axis of the caster wheels.
The advantages of this unique construction will appear more clearly in the following detailed description. Among other things the invented improvement in casters will permit rapidity of reorientation and rolling of, e.g., any piece of furniture, on which the invented casters are mounted, to a degree that was heretofore not attainable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were developed, none of which appears to be pertinent to applicant's caster construction:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. ______________________________________ #474 576 CUTTER (1892) #498 297 PEDERSON (1892) #3 869 105 DANIELS (1975) ______________________________________